Cattle chutes are used all across the country and all over the world to load cattle from a pen into a trailer. Even though they work very well, they must be built of sturdy construction to withstand the weight of full grown cattle passing thereon. The sturdy construction makes the cattle chute heavy and difficult to move, thus requiring an awkward, and unsafe attachment to a forklift, a front end loader, or a tractor using chains. The present invention features a system for transporting a cattle chute with a tractor.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.